


Once upon a dream

by JustAnOtherOneHero



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Gay, I'm Bad At Summaries, I'm Bad At Tagging, Illusions, M/M, One Shot, Romance, Science Fiction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-01
Updated: 2021-01-01
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:46:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,771
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28483356
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustAnOtherOneHero/pseuds/JustAnOtherOneHero
Summary: Tony tough he move on from his past. But his past came back to show him his future. Is this a dream or a nightmare ? Is Tony ready to face that ?
Relationships: Quentin Beck/Tony Stark
Kudos: 2





	Once upon a dream

It was a calm spring afternoon and Tony was working in his lab at the tower. He was crafting something for Peter, the kid needed more protection, just to be on the safe side.  
As he was looking at his blueprints, asking himself if something was missing, Pepper walked into the lab. She planted herself in front of him. “You promised me that we were gonna go out jogging today. So finish up whatever you're doing and come with me.” Tony sighed but got up. “Let me put on my jogging clothes first okay ?” Pepper nodded and smiled at him softly, then kissed him on the cheek.  
When they were about to leave the room, F.R.I.D.A.Y spoke up. “Sir someone is trying to hack into the security system”. “Deploy countermeasures F.R.I.D.A.Y”, replied Tony.

Her voice started to crackle. “I...can’t...sir...”. 

Suddenly the lights all died, shrouding the room in darkness. They heard the windows open and close quickly. Tony took Pepper’s hand and got in front of her to try and protect her. He was trying to start up his armours, but they were deactivated like everything in the tower.

“Who are you and what do you want ?”, shouted Tony.

“Oh Tony...”

He could recognise that voice among millions of others.

“Quentin ?”

Before he could say anything else, ‘Once Upon A Dream’ started playing, echoing throughout the room. An illusion appeared in front of them. It was was Tony and Quentin arguing about something. Even if they couldn't hear what they were saying, Tony remembered this happening, it was the conversation that led to their break up.  
But the scene didn't end the way it ended in reality. When Quentin started to walk away because Tony yelled at him, and instead of just staying put and watching him walk away, he ran up to him, hugging him from behind. Quentin turned back to him and took him in his arms, kissing his forehead.

The room went dark again, then another scene started. They were on a date at a restaurant, something they never did when they were together. Tony was smiling at Quentin, and they were sharing a dessert. He laughed, probably at a joke that Tony just told him. Quentin took his hand and intertwined their fingers.

The next illusion appeared. They were outside, walking on the streets of Brooklyn, eating hot-dogs. Quentin was talking about something with passion and Tony was looking at him with an half-interested, half-in-love look. After a moment paparazzi started to gather around them.  
They held hands and started to run, trying to escape them. They ended up in an alley, out of breath but laughing. Quentin got closer to Tony. He stroked his jaw and pressed his  
forehead against Tony’s.

The scene faded out and Tony’s bedroom appeared, he was gazing at the snow slowly falling over New York. Quentin joined him and wrapped him in a blanket, hugging him from behind and covering him. Quentin kissed his neck, his cheek and his temple. Tony turned his head and kissed his cheek, smiling while resting his head against his shoulder.

The illusion went from a snowy morning to a rainy night. Tony was sleeping on the sofa, holographic plans glowing in front of him, lighting his face softly. Quentin walked in the room, his hair still wet from the shower he’d just taken.  
He noticed Tony, making him smile and move a strand of Tony’s hair out of his eyes. Quentin picked him up in a bridal carry, gently and carefully as to not wake him up, and walked into the bedroom. He put Tony to bed and tucked him in, before slipping under the covers by his side.

The room was dark again, then the kitchen of Tony’s place materialized before their eyes.  
Quentin and Tony were making pancakes. Whilst Quentin was focused on making their breakfast, Tony dipped his hand in flour and slapped his ass. Quentin turned back to him with a fake offended look on his face. He started running after him. Tony was laughing so much that he didn't notice the coffee table.  
Tony tripped over it, but just before he was about to hit the floor, Quentin managed to catch him, making them both fall on the carpet, with Quentin on top of him. Tony smiled innocently at him, then Quentin leaned in and kissed him gently at first and then with more passion. Right before Quentin removed his shirt, the scene faded to black.

The next illusion started in New York’s sky. They were flying back to the avengers tower after a battle, looking exhausted and fatigued by the fight. Tony was helping Quentin out of his costume, and as soon as they were both out of their armor, Quentin kneeled in front of Tony, took his hand and asked him to marry him. Tony seemed a little confused at first, but after a short pause, he said yes.  
Quentin struggled to get up and Tony immediately took him in his arms, crying tears of joy. Quentin hugged him for an instant, then took a step back. He wiped away his tears whilst stroking Tony’s hair, and gave Tony him the most tender kiss he had ever received.

Tony’s grip on Pepper’s hand started to loosen. He was mesmerized by the illusions of him and Quentin, as if he were hypnotized.

The room went dark again, this time a ballroom appeared. Quentin and Tony were dancing in the middle of a crowd. They were both wearing tuxedos and Quentin’s was all white. Tony realised that it was their wedding. They were slowly dancing, their eyes locked towards each other’s. Quentin was smiling softly at him. The dance somehow seemed to last hours and a second at the same time. It was almost magical. When they stopped dancing, the crowd began to applaud them. The husbands turned to them and smiled beamingly, just before Tony stole a kiss from Quentin’s lips.

A new illusion took form in front of them. They were in a hospital, in a nusery. They both seemed stressed out and impatient. A nuse walked in holding a baby. She asked them something and then handed the little child to them. Tony took them in his arms. He was smilling like an idiot at the little girl. Quentin was by his side, his chin resting on his shoulder. When the baby took Quentin’s finger in their little hand, they both started crying. After a few moments they got out of the room with their child, an expression full of joy and hope on their faces. At this very moment, Tony completely let go of Pepper's hand.

The next illusion was taking place in a room that Tony diden’t recongnise. The place had wooden walls and birds and trees could be seen outside. Quentin and Tony were sleeping peacefully on the bed, softly lit by the morning sun.  
Everything seemed calm until a little brown haired girl dressed in bright red pyjamas burst into their room and started jumping on the bed, trying to wake them up. Her dads played dead for a moment before Quentin took her into his arms and Tony started to tickle her. She tried to escape but it was in vain so she just started to laugh out loud, then so did the rest of her family. Tony could see true happiness reflecting in their eyes. As the scene was fading away, Tony raised his hand up to try to hold back this moment a little longer.

Another illusion materialized in front of them, this time it was a birthday party. Their fourteen year old daughter was standing at the end of a table surrounded by her dads. All of Tony’s and Quentin’s families were here (meaning mostly the Avengers and their kids).  
The teenager was sitting in front of her gigantic hero cake. She blew out the candles, causing everyone to cheer. Her dads kissed and hugged her, then she started to open her gifts She got a lot of presents but she exploded with joy when she discovered a motorcycle outside of the house. Her uncles Sam, Bucky and Steve and her aunt Natasha showed her how to drive it on the front yard. Tony and Quentin were on the porch, watching the whole scene with a tender look. Tony sighed, whilst Quentin took his hand and kissed it.

The illusion disappeared and was quickly replaced by a new one. The family were entering a large building, holding boxes. It was a college dormroom. They went through multiple corridors, before finally arriving at the right door. They put down the boxes and asked her what seemed to be a milion questions. She rolled her eyes, but they were filled with tears. Her dads took her in their arms and gave her the biggest hug that Tony had ever witnessed. After a moment they both stepped back. Quentin dried her tears and Tony rubbed her back. Quentin kissed her forehead and Tony her cheek. They started to leave the room but arrived on the door step they both turned back to her and smiled to her. Tony read “i love you” on their lips. The couple then got out of the building holding hands, trying to contain their tears.

Tony stepped forward slightly. The illusion died out and was remplaced by another one, this time they were on a boat off the coast of Venice, Italy. Tony was laying in a deck chair, reading a book when Quentin interrupted him to hand him a glass of wine. He took it and his husband sat at his side. They both sipped their drinks, admiring the sunset. The scene was playing accelerated before their eyes. They were just sitting there waiting for the sun to disappear, kissing, drinking, holding hands, and hugging from time to time. The scene vanished slowly as the sky went dark in front of them.

The last illusion took place at their house by the lake. They were much older now, their hair was white and their backs struggled to support them, due to their age. Kids were running around them, and a brown haired woman was helping them to walk.

After a few meters they both sat on a bench, their daughter was chasing after the kids and got out of frame, so it was just them facing the lake. Tony took Quentin’s hand, and at the same moment the music volume was decreasing, becoming almost silent.

The old Quentin told Tony: “This is a lovely day.”

“Everyday is a lovely day by your side Tony.”

Tony smiled. “You're gonna make me blush Quentin.”

“We’ve been married for thirty years. I think you can blush in front of me.”

For a few second none of them said anything. Tony spoke again. “I love you. I love you, yesterday, today, tomorrow and forever.”

“I know, I love you too. Yesterday, today, tomorrow and forever.”

“I know.”

The scene faded away. Tears were rolling on Tony’s cheeks. He was so carried away by what he had just experienced that seeing all of this stop was painful, as if he had just lost a part of his life.  
Suddenly, Tony felt a presence near him. Quentin appeared just in front of him in his Mysterio suit. He was even more beautiful that Tony had remembered. Quentin leaned in and kissed the corner of Tony’s mouth softly, like a butterfly, then immediately vanished before Tony could do anything. He was standing there, in shock. Pepper was talking to him but he was unable to understand what she was saying. After a couple of minutes, the room went back to normal. Tony wiped his tears away so Pepper didn't see them. She put her hand on his shoulder as the system was rebooting, taking him out of his state of disbelief.

“Tony are you okay ? Oh my god. I trought we were gonna die ! We should call someone… the cops, we should call the cops.”

“Yeah I'm okay. And no we are not gonna call the cops. We are not gonna call anyone. There's nothing the cops can do, and this is personal.”

“So we are not going to do anything about what just happen ?”

“I’m gonna find the back door that he used to get in the system and fix it. Then I'm gonna upgrade the whole security system.”

“And that’s it !?”

“There's nothing else that I can do Pepper !!”

“I’m going to sleep in an hotel. And you should come with me.”

“I can’t. I have to stay here to fix the security.”

“Are you sure ?”

“Yes Pepper.”

“Fine. Just... be careful okay ?”

“I will.”

She stared at him for a few seconds, then walked away. A few minutes later she was out of the tower. Tony sighed and sat at his desk.

“F.R.I.D.A.Y ? Are you here ?”

“Yes sir I'm back.”

“Great. What’s the last things you recorded ?”

“I’m displaying everything on your screen.”

“Thanks.”

He coded for a few hours to fix the security system but all of the sudden he rose his head, an idea was forming in his mind.

“F.R.I.D.A.Y ? Did you record Quentin’s energy signature ?”

“Of course sir. Here it is.”

The data was displayed on the screen in front of him.

“Good. I want you to find this signature. Put every resource we have on this. Even the Stark industries satellites if you have to. Let me as soon as you have something.”

Tony got up and headed to the bathroom. He took a shower to try and clear his head. Whilst he was getting dressed, F.R.I.D.A.Y informed Tony that she had found him. He ran up to his lab and put on his Iron Man suit, then flew to the location that the A.I. had given him. When he arrived he scanned the building and saw that Quentin was sitting in the living room, unarmed.  
Tony entered the apartment through a window that had been left open. Quentin smiled at him.

“I knew you’d come, eventually.”

“Beck what was that ? Why did you do... that ?”

“I think you can call me Quentin, Tony. You know, since we have so much history together.”

“Quentin...”

“Remove your helmet. I don’t want to talk to a piece of metal. I want to talk to you.”

Tony stayed still and silent during a long minute. But he eventually removed his helmet.

Quentin smiled.

“Now answer my questions, Quentin.”

“With pleasure, it was a complex illusion generated by drones. It’s my own tech by the way.”

“I’m not an idiot. I know that, I’m asking you why you did this ?”

Quentin stayed silent for a few seconds, before looking Tony in the eyes.

“It was my love letter to you. To us.”

“But why ?”

“Because i need you. I never stoped loving you Tony.”

“And what if i don’t need you ? What if i am happy with Pepper ? What if i don’t love you anymore ?”

Quentin grinned.

“I saw you whilst you were watching my illusions. You had that look in your eyes. You stepped away from her and even cried. I don’t think you are as happy as you pretend with her. And I think that just like me, you never stopped loving me.”

“How do you even know that ? You cannot know that.”

“Tony you are an open book for me. You can’t hide anything from me. Let alone your feelings. You were never able to.”

“And how do i know that you're telling me the truth ?”

“You would know it if i lied to you. You always know. You're my only weakness Tony.”

Quentin got up of his seat. They stayed quiet for a moment. Tony was trying to process what just happend.

“Quentin...”

Tony got out of his suit and walked up to him.

“You're right... i’m still in love with you."

Quentin smiled and framed his face with his hands. He put his lips on Tony’s and gave him a tender kiss, full of love. Tony let himself go in Quentin’s embrace.  
He was answering to the kiss as if it was the last one he would ever give . After a minute, they broke the kiss. Tony stroked Quentin’s jaw while his forehead was resting on his. Quentin then took his hand and brushed his lips against his skin.

“I missed you, Quentin.”, Tony whispered.

“I missed you too, Tony.”, Quentin replied, in an equally hushed tone.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey everyone ! First i would like to thanks by beta reader Ry !! (you are the best, pal !) This is my first Tony/Quentin fic so i hope you will enjoy it !! Any constructive cristism is welcome of course !


End file.
